


Facetious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [371]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs' thoughts on Tony leaving NCIS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/07/2000 for the word [facetious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/07/facetious).
> 
> facetious  
> Given to jesting; playfully jocular.  
> Amusing; intended to be humorous; not serious.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #087 Endings.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Facetious

Gibbs watched Tony with Tali and couldn’t help thinking that this was the end. Even if Ziva and Tony had never had sex and Ziva had just used Tony’s sperm from the sperm bank, Tony still clearly loved his daughter that he’d only just met. Tony had told him that he was quitting. Gibbs wished more than anything that it had been one of Tony’s normal facetious comments. 

He didn’t know how he was going to face work without Tony. The others may not realize how much Tony’s facetious comments really helped, but he knew what it had been like before Tony and those facetious comments and he knew what it was like after them. Tony’s jokes helped everyone relieve the stress even if just for a few minutes. That was absolutely crucial to keep everyone’s mind open to finding the truth of the case.

Gibbs didn’t know what he was going to do now. One thing he did know, he was going to miss Tony and hoped that he would come back after he felt a little more secure with Tali and his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
